Foreign Exchange
by Trinity144
Summary: Hogwarts decides to participate in a Foreign Exchange Program with an American School. Hilarity ensues as four girls are thrust into the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Will Hogwarts ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Wow my first fanfic

A/n 1: please I am begging you review!

a/n2: this is the trios 7th year and Harry defeated Voldie in 6th. Draco helped the light side by spying and him and Harry have kind of a truce. Dumbledore is not dead. This is not HBP compliant. I repeat NOT HBP COMPLIANT!!

so lets see how Hogwarts handles me and a few of my friends….enjoy!

* * *

"You want to WHAT!" shouted Professor McG

onagall. Snape looked like he had swallowed something nasty (which he probably had) and the other heads of house looked shocked.

"Foreign exchange program," Dumbledore said as if this happened all the time "The students might benefit from seeing different cultures and it may help with house unity."

"I swear Albus I don't know what goes on in that head of yours. I'll owl my sister in America as soon as possible." McGonagall said with a resigned sigh. _I hope he knows what he's getting into. Crazy old man…_

* * *

A few mornings later in the great hall...

Dumbledore stood up form in the Great hall and the students went silent.

"Good morning students I have some rather good and unexpected news Hogwarts has decided to open its doors to a foreign exchange program."

Whispers were heard through the hall at Dumbledore's announcement

"We will be welcoming four students from America. We would also like to send four of Hogwarts students to the school in America, Arien Academy. If anyone is interested please see your head of house. We would like to send at least one person from each house. You must to be a 5th year or up.(many younger years groaned at this) Thank you and have a great day!

The hall was quickly filled with the students talking.

"Dumbledore has gone raving mad," said Ron.

"I think its a great idea the students here need to learn that Hogwarts isn't the only school out there and there are different people in the world," Hermione said.

"This year is going to be interesting..." little did Harry Potter know how interesting it was going to get...

* * *

By the next day it was decided on which students were going to go. Colin Creevy, Griffindor; Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw; Daphne Parkison, Slytherin and Justin Finch-Flechley from Hufflepuff. They would be leaving in three days and the Americans would be arriving the day after... little did Hogwarts know it was about to be hit by the craziest girls known to mankind. Hogwarts may never be the same. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! I know my chapters are short but there might be some long ones soon.

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put it in chapter one this goes for chapters one and two. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. So please don't sue me I own nothing.

The Arrival

Three days later…

The day had come. The foreign exchange students were coming to Hogwarts that evening. Excited murmurs ran through out the hall during breakfast.

"I wonder what they will be like," said Harry

"Their Americans I bet they'll be bloody crazy," raved Ron

"Oh Ron! Don't go into stereotypes of people," yelled Hermione while slapping Ron upside the head.

"Ow! Hermione," Ron yelped in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Well you deserved it."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you really did Ron."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Children, children! Bloody hell you two! I swear all you do is argue," Harry chided. _And I used to think they liked each other._ Ron and Hermione had tried dating last year but it hadn't gone well. All they did was argue and worse than normal. Their relationship ended with both parties' ears ringing not to mention Harry's ears. 'I'm surprised I can still hear' he had commented once after they broke up.

A voice pulled Harry out of his reverie.

"Potter." Harry looked up to see Malfoy trying to talk to him. They had a truce but they still disliked each other so they didn't call each other by 1st names. Old habits die hard.

"What do you want Malfoy."

"You better have looked up the information on that potion." Harry rolled his eyes. They also happened to be potions partners. _Unfortunately._

"Yes" he said with a sigh. Malfoy sneered (another old habit) gave a small nod and walked away.

"Ever since last year he has been decent he hasn't called Hermione a mudblood once or insulted my family," commented Ron

"People change."

"Yes, but he changed drastically."

"That happens when you watch you father kill your mother and then end up killing your father. Death changes you." Hermione said this with a hint of pity in her eyes. Malfoy had lost a lot in the past year and had a lot to deal with. This was a part of the reason there was a truce between the trio and Malfoy.

All in all it was a normal breakfast for the golden trio.

The day went normal at Hogwarts...until dinner..

Dumbledore stood up to quiet the students

"I'm very pleased to announce that our guests have arrived." As he said this the doors to the great hall opened.

"Holy Crap this place is huge." everyone turned around to see four girls standing in the door way. The one who had spoken was in the front of the group. She was medium height had long wavy blood red hair that went down to her waste line. Her eyes caught the attention of one Draco Malfoy. She had beautiful cerulean blue eyes that looked like they could see right though your soul. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with blue jeans and black converse. Her wrists were adorned by many jelly bracelets.

"No kidding! Headmistress wasn't lying." this voice came from the 1st girl's right. She was medium height with red hair with blue streaks. The girl standing next to her was a small petite girl with short dark brown hair with purple tips. They were both wearing band t-shirts and black pants.

"No wonder they call this the Great Hall," this came from the last girl. She was as tall as the first girl who spoke. She had short blonde hair with blue-ish green streaks in it. She was wearing a black t-shirt with pinstripe pants and pinstripe converse.

"Ahhh….. I see our guests have arrived well ladies welcome to Hogwarts."

Review Please! Hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so I know the last two chapters haven't been great but they were necessary there is some funny stuff in this one and chapter four will have more hilarity.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own don't sue.

* * *

All the Hogwarts students stared at the new arrivals. They weren't wearing a robe which was an unusual thing to see in the wearing world. At the same time the arrivals stared back thinking that these people were living in the dark ages.

"Welcome to Hogwarts ladies. If you would join me in the front of the room," Dumbledore said breaking the spell that had seemed to have fallen over the Great Hall.

As the Americans walked to the front of the room the whole student body started whispering to each other. Some of the boy's jaws dropped. As soon as the Americans reached Dumbledore the room once again fell silent.

"Good evening would you young ladies like to introduce yourselves?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, why not. I'll go first," said the one with long blood red hair. "My name is Zandra MacBain. I currently attend Arien Academy as a 7th year." The red head with blue streaks stepped forward.

"Hi! Francois Pierre Henry the 8th am I and..."

"Ahem." Zandra elbowed the girl.

"What?"

"Didn't we have this discussion? That is not your name."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes it is and we very well did have this discussion!"

"No," Zandra gave her a glare, "Okay fine maybe we did. My name is Libby Fairholm." She stepped back and sulked but it didn't last long soon she was looking at people making funny faces.

"Hello my name is Savannah Martin, I'm a 7th year at Arien," she said shyly. This was the girl with the brown hair with purple tips. If you looked closely you could see a lip ring and an eyebrow ring. This caught the eye of Blaise Zabini _that must have hurt_ he thought.

"Lastly I'm Abi Lorian and I am in the same year and same school as the other girls," this came from the blonde.

"It's very nice to meet you Zandra, Libby," he gave a chuckle at this "and Abi." Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and wizardry. Unfortunately dinner is ending..."

"We ate."

"Very well then, students you are dismissed. Ladies if you would follow me to my office." Students started filing out of the Great Hall and the girls followed Dumbledore.

Once they were seated in his office...

"We have given you your own quarters to make you feel more comfortable."

"Sweet!"

"Ahem. As I was saying, I will take you to the location of your rooms. They are spelled so that as you touch the door knob the 1st time you need to picture what you want your room to look like and that's how it will be."

"Double sweet," Libby got elbowed for this one.

"Ouch. I mean thank you headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore just smiled.

He showed them their quarters. Outside there was a portrait of a dragon.

"Ladies you need to set a password."

"A password! I always wanted one of those!! What should it be?"

"Captain Candy!" This came from Zandra. All the girls laughed.

"Okay Captain Candy it is," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. The portrait hole opened and they walked into the common room. The common room, with four doors which lead off into 4 bedrooms, was simple black and white. The walls were white the pillows were white but the couches and chairs were black. There were two couches, one love seat and two chairs in front of the fire place.

"Wow this place is nice," commented Abi looking around the room.

"Which room is mine?" This came from Libby

"The one with your name on it," said Savannah.

"Oh. I didn't' see that." Each girl went to the door with their name on it.

"Now remember visualize it how you want it." they all put their hands on the doorknobs closing their eyes. Soon they opened their eyes and opened the doors.

Zandra's room was 1st on the left. The walls were cerulean blue. The floor and bed were a dark wood with blue carpets on the floor. A queen size bed with white sheets and blue pillows and canopy was on the back wall. There was a night stand next to it and a huge walk in closet opposite the bathroom and a desk in the corner. She had her own bathroom made of white and black marble.

Savannah's room was next. The walls were light green with a queen size bed and mahogany wood night stand(next to the bed) and armoire(opposite the bathroom) she to had a desk in the corner under a window. She had dark green carpeting. Her bathroom had green walls and green and black marble.

Next was Libby's room. Her walls were light purple. The carpeting was dark purple with silver in it. She also had an armoire, night stand and desk made of a silvery white wood. (All the rooms have the same basic arrangement). Her bathroom walls were light purple and the counters and floor were silver and white marble.

Abi's room was last. The walls were red with black carpeting on the floor. The bed armoire desk and nightstand were white. Her bathroom walls were white and the floor and counter tops were white marble.

In all three of their bathrooms there was a shower and a large bathtub.

"I hope you find your rooms to your satisfaction."

"They are perfect than-" suddenly there was a loud yell and a cushioned thump.

"Weee!" it was just Libby jumping onto her bed

"Anyway thank you Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You're very welcome. But I'm afraid I have a few things I have to accomplish before I retire so if you'll excuse me."

"Goodnight Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Goodnight girls. You remember your way to the great hall?" they nodded "good, I'll have one of the head boy or girl direct you to your classes from there." With that he left.

"These rooms are amazing."

"Well we did design them and we are amazing so duh."

"I hope Silver and Fefe are okay," Zandra said pulling a shrunken cage out of her pocket.

In the cage there were two small dragons. They were about the size of a beanie baby. One was silver colored and the other was various shades of purple. One belonged to Zanda and the other was Savannah's.

"I bet you guys want to stretch your wings," as she said that the two dragons flew around exploring the rooms.

"My time clock is really screwed up," Zandra said falling onto her bed with Silver.

"I know we should probably go to bed soon and start to get used to the time difference."

"We need to unpack though," groaned Zandra.

"We are witches are we not?"

"Oh yeah. That." So with that they called their shrunken trunks from their pockets and started unpacking. Clothes flew into closets and armoires. Posters of bands and movies got stuck to walls (no Fefe those aren't for you to attack). Back packs were packed with books and set out. Laptops were put on desks. They had found a way around the whole to muggle things work in Hogwarts because there were similar wards around Arien. They also used a spell which gave them unlimited battery. In a matter of 10 minutes they were unpacked and getting ready for bed.

"Well goodnight everyone!" three goodnights were chorused back as the girls settled in for their first night at Hogwarts.

Elsewhere in the castle people were discussing the new Americans students. What were they like? How different were they? Were they in any of my classes? Will they like me? They would all find out the next day on the girls first day of school at Hogwarts.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it!!

You know what to do read and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here's another _hopefully_ wonderful chapter!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DO NOT SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I wonder where the American girls are going to sit? They didn't get sorted into other houses like us," Harry asked out loud.

"You'll see..." Hermione said. She was Head Girl so naturally she knew what was going on much to the boy's chagrin

"You can't tell us yada yada yada same old same old. Haven't you ever heard of breaking the rules?" Ron said not really awake yet and in a grumpy mood

"Little miss uptight," he muttered this under his breath which of course Hermione heard _jerk!_

"Well Ron little miss uptight says have a good day and good luck with your transfiguration homework," Hermione sped up to catch up with Ginny.

"Silent treatment again," Ron groaned "I hate Monday mornings.."

Ron wasn't the only one having a bad day...

It was the girls first day at Hogwarts. So naturally they woke up...late.

"Shit!! We've got to hurry up!!" This came from Zandra's room. Shuffling and running water could be heard from all rooms. They were finally ready. They quickly found their way to the Great Hall.

"What's with the moving staircases haven't these people ever heard of non moving objects?"

"Or electricity? I mean torches come on people its not the dark ages!" The girls giggled at this. They finally arrived at the Great Hall. They opened the doors and looked around in surprise. It seems they weren't the only ones surprised. The entire student body was standing all about the hall talking rapidly. Instead of the regular house tables there were round tables of every size around the great hall.

"Students in honor of having our foreign exchange and to help unite our houses we have provided a way for friends to sit with each other." murmurs broke out

"Students please be seated!" everyone started to sit noticing the girls standing in the door way unlike the rest of the school they were not dressed in the Hogwarts uniform.

They were mostly wearing black. Savannah had on black baggy pants with lots of pockets and a few chains. She also had on a Used t-shirt with a black zip up sweatshirt. Libby was wearing a short black wavy skirt with black bows where the smooth fabric met crinkly fabric. With a black tank top and suit(ish) jacket and knee length black leather boots. Abi wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt with a blue scarf around her neck. Zandra wore black pants and a black hoodie with the words 'I'm awake I'm just not ready to acknowledge it,' written across the front in lime green lettering. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. A new addition to her appearance was a lip ring. All had on black eyeliner.

They sat as a group at one table. It seemed to break the spell and the Hall erupted with talking and the scraping of chairs as everyone sat down.

"I have to give them their schedules," Hermione said as she walked away from Ron and Harry.

"Okay see you in class," Harry called. He got a wave for his answer

Hermione approached the girls. They weren't a very lively group. Zandra was zoned out, the rest were quietly eating their breakfasts. Hermione cleared her throat. They looked up at her.

"Uuummm.. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm head girl here at Hogwarts. I have your schedules for you," she handed them the schedules; "Here is directions to all your classes." They all looked at the papers and started to laugh. Well except Zandra who was still zoned out and appeared not to be listening.

"Oh don't mind her," Savannah said between giggles, "She is just having her morning "tune out" otherwise she is unbearable." Hermione looked closer to see headphones in her ears. She was shocked

"But… you can't operate muggle things in Hogwarts. It says so in Hogwarts a History..."

"Ppppfffttt! Jeez you guys haven't figured how to by pass the wards yet. Wow talk about slow. We got it in our 1st year. I think Zandra would have died without her ipod." Zandra seemed to be starting to come out of Zombie state to see what was going on.

"Well any ways if you have any questions ask me or the head boy." She pointed at a blonde boy across the room. They all looked. _Holy shit he's hot and he's got a cute butt. _Zandra went from zombie to full attention in seconds.

"What's his name?" She asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied looking at her.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Zandra enquired still staring transfixed at Draco… well mostly his butt.

"Not that I know of. Although Pansy Parkison wishes she was. I swear she is always hanging on him but you can tell he gets annoyed."

"Huh."

"Well I must be going…"

"Why don't you sit with us. You're the only one to talk to us yet." Abi said.

"Sure why not." As soon as she sat down a white owl with a blue letter flew over to their table and landed in front of Abi.

"Hey Martini! Oh shit," she had gone pale and was looking nervously at the letter. Hermione looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong it's just a letter?" Hermione asked. She received weird looks from all the girls.

"It's a screamer. When the 'rents get mad at you and you get one of those you know your in trouble."

"'rents?"

"Parents."

"Oh." They all looked worriedly at Abi.

"Do you want me to set a sound shield?" Asked Zandra.

"Yea they probably realized I left." Zandra took out her wand and started muttering. A blue shield glowed around her. She could be seen opening the envelope and wincing every now and then.

"Why are her parents mad at her?" Hermione inquired.

"They were going to make her stay home but she really wanted to go so she signed up with the rest of us. They had a really huge fight before we left." The bubble around Abi disappeared and the letter was no where to be seen.

"Bad?"

"Kinda."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Everyone ready for class?"

Classes

Their first class was DADA which they all just happened to have together. They walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Ah ladies welcome to DADA I'm Professor Jenkins please take a-" the girls had stated giggling and looking at each other funny.

"Do you find something funny?"

"No sir, just an American thing." They took their seats their eyes dancing with mirth.

"Would you like to share with the class?"

"I don't think they would understand it sir."

"Very well take your seats. Now class can anyone tell me what we have been doing….."

Soon the class was over and the girls had to split up.

Zandra and Savannah had potions, Abi had Care of Magical Creatures, and Libby had Transfiguration.

"I swear I'm going to get lost," Abi commented.

"We'll find you eventually."

"I don't even know where this is."

"I bet it's outside," said Savannah.

"Okay so I'll go to the entrance hall and see if anyone is going outside…" They went their separate ways.

Care of Magical creatures…

Abi went to the entrance hall and saw people heading out the front doors. She saw Hermione and two boys walking out the doors.

"Hermione!" Abi called while walking towards them.

"Hey Abi. I'd like you to meet my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly," She said gesturing to the boys next to her. _The red head is cute_ Abi thought as she shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Abi said. The boys just nodded and the four of them headed out side to Care of Magical Creatures.

Potions

Zandra and Savannah made their way into the cold, dank dungeons to potions class. Most of the class was already gathered outside the door.

"Hey look the hottie from the great hall," Zandra whispered to Savannah. They both looked over at Draco.

"Look at the guy next to him." Standing next to Draco was a tall, tan boy with longish black hair. He had dark brown almost black eyes. This boy happened to be one Blaise Zabini. He was almost the exact opposite of Draco.

"Jeez they sure make them good here don't they?"

"No kidding."

Suddenly what looked like the teacher opened the door and the students were filed in. The girls were the last ones in.

"You two. I am Professor Snape you may sit there." He pointed to the table behind Draco and his friend.

"Yes sir." They sat and class began.

"Ewww look at his hair," said Zandra looking at the potions master.

"He use enough grease this morning geesh. It looks oilier that olive oil and that's a oily as you can get." The girls giggled.

"Do you find something funny that you wish to share?" the potions master said with sarcasm.

"No professor."

"I see. If you would all please begin your potions the instructions are on the board."

The class started working.

"I think we've done this potion before."

"You mean me. You never paid attention in potions."

"So? Professor Quinn was an idiot. He just liked to see me fail I swear." A hand was slammed on their desk.

"If you two do not stop your talking you will be separated."

"Yes, sir." He walked away. Behind his back Zandra stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes at him.

"I would be careful if I were you Snape is rumored to have eyes in the back of his head," said a male voice. Zandra looked over to see the voice had come from the sexy Draco Malfoy.

"I doubt it. All my teachers claimed that they had them but when I investigated I found out the truth my teacher had a wig, quite amusing actually. Hi I'm Zandra," she said holding out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy," he said chuckling, "This is Blaise Zabini."

"This is my friend Savannah," she said gesturing to her friend.

"Nice to meet you."

"If you are quite done socializing maybe you could start your potions?"

"Yes Professor." They began their potions.

"Hey do you think it will blow up if I put this in there?" Zandra asked grinning.

"Yes! So don't do you want to get hurt?"

"Maybe…"

"This is why you were failing."

"Let's blow up our potion it might make the class more interesting."

"And get us into trouble. We need to make a good impression."

"Fine but tomorrow we get to blow up our potion." They could hear snickering from the table in front of them.

"See they think it would be funny."

"So? I still won't let you do it."

"You take away all my fun."

"Sorry."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine I don't."

"Told ya."

"If you are quite finished let's not blow up our potion be bored and finish it so we can get out of here."

"I agree this place could be a prison if you just add chains with skeletons to the walls." chuckling could now be heard from the table in front of them.

"Excuse me ladies but is my class interrupting your social hour?"

"Sorry Professor we'll get back to work." He walked away.

"Who spit in his bean curd," the boys burst out laughing.

It was finally dinner time….

"Thank god this day is over," said Zandra sitting down at the table.

"Yeah I feel like I could sleep forever."

"I really hate time zones." The trio walked up to their table.

"How was your first day?" Hermione inquired.

"Okay."

"Lame."

"Interesting."

"The potions master has really oily hair," this last one came from Zandra.

"He does. Would it be alright if we sat with you?"

"Sure have a seat."

"Oh I almost forgot this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly."

"This is Zandra, Savannah, and Libby in case you didn't remember," Abi said pointing to each girl. Soon dinner started and conversation flowed freely. Soon dinner was over and everyone started to their dormitories. The trio and the girls split up near the Gryffindor tower. Goodnights were exchanged. The girls arrived at their rooms and prepared for bed.

"Thank God. I need sleep." Came from Zandra's room.

"No kidding. Good night," said Savannah. Goodnights were said and soon they were all asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so to clear things up the girls go there mid October.

Two weeks later….

The girls got settled into the routine of Hogwarts and started to fit in more. Most of the Hogwarts students thought they were crazy but they actually started talking to them more and introducing themselves.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Zandra awoke breathing hard and sweat beading her brow. She had never been able to get a full night of sleep always waking up from a dream she could never seem to remember. _Great ill never get back to sleep_… she decided to go for a walk so she could get some of her energy out and maybe get back to sleep _though I doubt it._ She pulled on her converse and a thin zip up before exiting the dormitories.

She walked down through the empty hallways thinking aimlessly when she heard music. She listened closer and realized someone was playing the piano. She followed the music to its source. She finally found a room with a large white piano with none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at the bench. Long graceful notes but at the same time had a hint of sadness. She didn't want him to stop playing but he must have heard her because he stopped abruptly and turned around.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." She said suddenly nervous. He just looked at her with his grey eyes.

"You're really good. How long have you been playing?"

"Many years. My mother taught me how," he said this caressing the piano keys lovingly.

"That must have been fun being taught by your mother. My mother never did those things with me. You were very lucky."

"Why not?"

Wanting to avoid the subject she walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench next to him. She didn't seem to want to answer him so he let it go and started playing again. It was a beautiful but seemingly mournful song.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks I wrote it myself."

"Wow, really? It's so good."

"Of course it is I wrote it," he said jokingly with the trademark Malfoy smirk

"O and he has an ego. Well then I'm going to have to deflate it."

"Are you now?" Draco said raising a blond eyebrow.

"Yes it's my job deflating male egos."

"Huh I didn't know that was a profession."

"Well it is."

"Okay any way why are you wandering the school late at night? Its not safe Filch could catch you."

"Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Bad dream?" Draco asked concerned. Even though they had only known each other for a short while he seemed to be able to connect with her.

"I wouldn't really know. I always have a dream but I wake up and can't remember it," she looked down at her hands which were on the piano keys.

"You can't remember it? I've had a few like that. I figure if I don't remember them then that's a good thing because they must be bad."

"I suppose but sometimes I wonder." There was an awkward silence. "Do you think you could play another song?"

"Sure what should I play?"

"I don't know pick something."

"I wrote one you might like there are words…"

"Oh my god can you sing to?" Zandra said excited.

"Not very well," Draco said blushing a little.

"Oh my gosh did I make the all mighty Draco Malfoy blush?" Said Zandra giggling.

"You ever tell anyone and I will deny it."

"You secret is safe with me. Now play the song I wanna hear it!!"

"For merlin's sake hold on," he said chuckling. Then he began playing the intro and soon began singing.

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_I don't know what I'm saying_

_I don't know why I'm watching all these white people dancing_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I do know that I'm walking_

_Where?_

_I don't know_

_Just away from this love affair_

Draco continued the song his whole body in the motion with Zandra sitting totally lost in the song and lyrics. He sounded so serious and sad.

_I can't say that I'm cruisin'_

_Not that I don't like cruisin'_

_Just that I'm bruisin from you_

_I can't say that I'm waltzin'_

_Not that I don't like waltzing_

_Would rather be waltzin' with you_

_So I guess that I'm going_

_I guess that I am walking_

_Where?_

_I don't know_

_Just away from this love affair_

Draco looked up from the piano at Zandra to see her staring at him with an odd look on her face.

"What? Did you like it?"

"It was amazing. You put so much emotion in that song."

"Yeah that is one of my more personal ones."

"Thanks for sharing it with me," she said smiling shyly.

"I should be going I have classes in the morning. Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem," he said as they got up and headed for the door.

"Lead the way I have no idea where we are going." Draco said looking at Zandra. They walked down the hallways in a comfortable silence. They finally reached The portrait of the dragon.

"Well this is my stop. Thanks for playing that song for me it was beautiful."

"Your welcome but don't tell anyone else its not good for my bad boy image."

"I won't," she said giggling. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in potions?"

"Yeah good night." They stood there looking at each other finally Zandra gave him a peck on the lips and quickly walked through the portrait hole with it closing behind her. Draco Malfoy Slytherin Ice Prince felt his ice walls cracking. He stood there with fingers to his lips for a second before walking off down towards the dungeons deep in thought.

* * *

The other girls had a tough time getting Zandra up the next since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before but as she promised Draco she didn't tell any of them about his piano skills. 

They finally made it to breakfast. Zandra was zoned out to her ipod as usual as everyone at breakfast. She saw Draco walk into and watched him as he walked over and sat next to Blaise. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned to look at her. Grey met cerulean blue. They held the gaze before Draco winked and turned to his breakfast.

"I need coffee." Said Abi exasperated.

"We don't serve coffee here," said Hermione, "Although I don't know why."

"I bet because it's to muggle."

"I suppose," said Hermione thinking.

"Oh well I'll just conjure some then," with a pop she had a nice hot cappuccino sitting in front of her. "Oh coffee how I have missed you." The whole table laughed at her antics. They finished breakfast and headed off to class.

* * *

"Gah! I'm so sick of school work lets do something fun! What do you people do for fun around here?" Libby asked the golden trio as they walked out from their last class. 

"Do you guys know how to play quidditch?" Said Ron.

"Duh." Said all the girls simultaneously.

"You wanna play I don't think anyone is using the pitch."

"Let's go find Zandra and Savannah if they want to play(They had potions)."

They found Zandra and Savannah talking to Blaise and Draco.

"Hey you guys wanna play quidditch?"

"Sure," Zandra said. She turned to Draco and Blaise. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sounds like fun. Sure why not?" Everyone returned to their respective rooms to get their gear with the promise to meet at the quidditch pitch in 20 minutes later.

* * *

Once they gathered at the pitch they formed teams. The first team was Libby and Harry as chasers, Abi as keeper and Zandra as seeker. They had decided to play without bludgers so no one would get hurt after all it was a friendly game. The other team was Blaise and Savannah as chasers, Ron as keeper and Draco as seeker. Hermione had elected to watch the game because she didn't like flying. 

"You are going down MacBain!" Draco said to Zandra

"Nope you are remember I have to deflate your ego it's my job," they both laughed while everyone else looked at them weird.

"It's an inside joke you wouldn't understand."

They began the game and the teams seemed evenly matched. They were all relaxing and having a good time bantering back and forth. Finally Draco and Zandra spied the snitch and were off trying to catch it. They were both going in a step dive and pulled up at the last second but unfortunately were to close and bumped into each other and Zandra was knocked off her broom and started falling.

"Shit!!!" She screamed as she fell.

"Zandra!!" Draco yelled as he sped after her. Luckily he caught her just in time pulling up so they wouldn't hit the ground. Crying She clung tightly to him afraid to let go.

"Shhh it's okay I've got you," Draco whispered soothingly in her ear once they had slowed down and were just floating in the air. Everyone else came zooming over.

"Zandra are you okay?" Savannah was the first to reach them. She didn't get a response and was worried. She and Draco exchanged glances.

"Zandra?" Draco inquired concerned. She was shaking and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. On instinct he pulled her closer and held her tighter. By now the rest of the group had arrived and were looking worried and asking Zandra questions. The girls looked at each other knew what was going on in Zandra's head some of the memories. Zandra had had a difficult child hood. Her father had been a bad drunk and her mother a drug addict. Zandra had been abused as a child and still had flash backs from time to time.

" Just let her have a second guys," Abi said knowing she was probably having one of said flash backs. A few seconds later there was a muffled reply from Zandra whose face was still buried in Draco's chest.

"What was that luv?"

"I'm fine I just need a second to catch my breath." Everyone relaxed at hearing her speak. She finally calmed down enough to take her face out of Draco's chest but she still held on to him tightly.

"Okay I'm better now…do you think we could return to the ground though now at a not so rapid pace?" They all laughed relieved she was okay. Everyone returned to the ground.

"Thanks I believe you just saved my life Mr. Malfoy." Draco just smirked. "Oh crap I bet I just boosted your ego. God I am lousy at my job!" He just laughed while she pouted.


End file.
